The Most Memorable Christmas
by franniefairy
Summary: This is for my lovely Tanis so she better love it, but it all started with the yearning to his girlfriend in a bikini.


**The Most Memorable Christmas**

**By: Freaky Frances**

**Summary:** This is for my lovely Tanis so she better love it, but it all started with the yearning to his girlfriend in a bikini.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything cept the plot on this one.

**One Shot**

It was Christmas morning, and all was calm in the McFly Mansion. Pfft. Whatever, that's a lie and we all know it. The McFly house-hold is never calm, especially when there is a Dougie and a particular female that goes by the name of Kayla in the house. They are either fighting or kissing. Both making the rest of the house-hold scream to make them stop, today, however, they weren't kissing, but fighting. Over what Kayla was going to wear on their date later that night. _Oh. Joy._

Dougie was on his knees tugging on Kayla's legs. His face was formed to make a puppy dog face. He was begging. "Common, Kayla, please will you wear a bikini to our date tonight. It won't be cold! I promise!"

Kayla turned around to face him. She pulled him up to face her. "Dougie, seriously, how can it not be cold when it's freaking 12 degrees outside. I might love you, but going outside in a bikini while it's freezing cold outside isn't something I'm willing to do quiet yet!" She stated looking him in the eyes. _Oi._ The puppy dog face again. You'd think he was 2.

"I would do it for you!" Dougie stated crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was pouting yet again. His bottom lip was poking out and his eyes were wide. It was like he was saying 'Pwwweeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee' like a little four year old.

A smirk spread across Kayla's lips, and immediately, Dougie regretted ever saying he would do it for her. Kayla placed her arms on her hips and arched an eye brow at him. "Fine. I'll wear my best bikini, if you wear one of Amy's" Kayla stated with the smirk still attached to her lips.

"But, but I don't wanna." Dougie stated softly.

"Neither do I, so maybe you shouldn't have ever said anything about you'd do it for me." Kayla stated. "And you know it's not very nice to go back on your word." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, who ever said I was nice?" Dougie stated. His eyes were now filled with mystery.

Kayla shrugged. "I don't know, but if you want me to wear a bikini, you better wear one." She stated before walking out of the kitchen and moving to her room before Dougie could try to beg her anymore. She had leverage and she wasn't about to lose it. Dougie followed after Kayla. "What do you want Dougie?"

Now, Dougie's lips had a smirk spread across them. This could be very dangerous. "Kayla, are you sure you don't want to wear a bikini for me?"

"Of course, I'm positive I don't want to wear a bikini for you in the middle of the winter! It's Christmas. It's snowing!" Kayla cried out before walking into the bathroom.

Dougie yet again followed after. "Well, then, I have no choice but to do this. Just know I love you." He stated as if he were mourning.

"Are you going to kill me?!" Kayla asked frightened.

He chuckled. "Nope." He moved closer to her. He was looking at her through his top eye lashes. Might I, the narrator FREAKY FRANCES, mention that he looks incredibly sexy and mysterious. His arms were out away from his body and moving closer towards hers.

"Then what the hell are you doing?!" Before she could get an answer from him, he began to tickle her sides. "the hell?! DOUGIE STOP!" Kayla screamed before reached for a box of tampons on the counter and throwing them at him chest.

She darted out of the bathroom and started up the stairs trying her hardest to get away from him. Dougie, on the other hand, looked like a mad man as he skidded out of the bathroom and hit the hall wall. (Heehee, that rhymes!) He ran up the stair soon after recovering from the crash and chased her into his room. That's dangerous.

Kayla hid her best underneath his bed. It was these types of things that he did that sent people to the hospital, but still, she loved her mad man.

"Come out come out where ever you are, darling" He sounded like a freaking pedophile about to rape some little girl in the village.

"You rapist! Let me be!"

"Nope!" Dougie smirked. His head popping underneath the bed right in front of Kayla's. She screamed in his ear causing him to fall backwards. Kayla giggled before sliding out from under the bed, and running down the stairs and hiding behind Tom.

Kayla whispered to him. "Tom, whatever you do, don't let Dougie get me!" Tom nodded.

"Kayla! Common! Play nice!" Dougie said slowly creeping down the stair case. She screamed again before running outside which was a pretty bad decision, because it was freezing and snowing and she was only wearing sweat pants and one of Dougie's t-shirts.

Kayla bent down and grabbed a handful of snow and balled it up as best as she could while she was running. She ran to the dock frozen to the frozen lake. Dougie was trudging along in the snow. He still looked demonic. When he got close enough to her, she threw the snow ball at him, and it hit him square on the face. _Ouch_.

He started laughing in hysterics. He moved after her and picked her up. "Did you honestly think that a snow ball would stop me from getting you?" he smiled his beautiful smile making Kayla's heart flutter.

Dougie laid her down in the freezing snow and lay on top of her. He pressed his forehead against hers allowing her some time to rest. So they could both catch a breath. As soon as they had their breath back, he placed a kiss on her lips gently, before his hands moved to her sides gently. His thumbs stroked her hip bones carefully before a smirk spread against his lips and he started tickling her again.

"Dougie!" Kayla squealed before rolling out from underneath him and running back towards the pond. The cold was finally becoming comfortable to her.

"I'll stop once you promise you'll wear that bikini of your to our date tonight." Dougie stated with a smirk.

"Fine!" Kayla stated giving in. She would wear the bikini alright, but it doesn't mean he'll get to see it. She marched towards the house again. "Leave me alone while I get ready I want to surprise you. The up stairs are off limits to you mister!"

**XxXxX**

Kayla walked down the staircase wearing her red and white striped bikini _underneath_ a gray pencil skirt and a red button up short sleeve shirt which was tucked into the skirt. She had black ballet flats on her face and a smile on her face. Her dirty blonde hair falling over her back and over her breast.

Dougie stood starring at her. "Damn. You're gorgeous…" He was such a retard at times. Kayla simply smiled at him.

"Don't I know it." She stated with a smirk.

"I thought you were going to wear your bikini?" Dougie questioned when they moved towards the car.

"Oh, I am wearing the bikini." She stated with a smirk gladly accept the seat he offered her in the car.

"…Kinky…"

When they got to the place of their date, the moon was out, and it was a starry night. _How Romantic!_ They parked in front of a wooden cabin. _Even more romantic! _They walked in hand in hand. Kayla almost fainted when they walked in, so it was good he was near.

On the floor, red rose pedal were everywhere. The fireplace was lit, and in the corner of the room was a hot tub. _The Bikini._ Kayla turned over to Dougie and smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You did all this for me?!" Kayla squealed.

Dougie smiled. "Well, yeah, and me." He stated kissing her back.

Kayla moved out of his arms and walked around the room. Her fingers trailed the love seat against the wall which was as well cover in red rose pedals. Her eyes began to well up with tears. This was so romantic of him.

"What wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'm just happy, Dougie. You're the first one to ever do anything this amazing for my Christmas." She started wiping away the tears that were strolling along down her cheek.

Dougie smiled as he moved and kissed a tear away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a warm, and a very comfortable hug. "Because I love you, so very much." He said kissing the top of her head. Those seven words caused Kayla to start crying in hysterics.

"Kayla, please don't cry!" Dougie said not really know what to do except hold her. "Do you want to leave?" he asked softly.

"Nope. I wanna stay here." She said trying to gain her composure again. "So, what did you have planned for this lovely evening date?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers sliding into his blonde locks of hair.

Dougie smiled down at her. He walked her over to a table beside the love seat and found a remote and pressed play. Immediately, the cabin was filled with the music of _Field of Gold by Sting_. (FYI, if you haven't heard this song you need to, it's amazing!) Kayla started giggling.

"Well, first, I was planning on campaign and strawberries in front of the fire place." Dougie stated. Kayla moved over to the fireplace and lay on her belly. Dougie moved into a different room, and when he came back, he was holding a bottle of campaign, two glasses, and a box of strawberries. He lied down in front of her and placed the contents in his between them.

He quietly poured the alcohol in the glasses and opened the strawberries before handing her a glass. "Now, you're under the age of 21, so drink carefully, and you won't get drunk, and then if you don't get drunk, I won't have my way with you." He smirked.

Kayla giggled accepting the glass and a strawberry before taking a bite of a strawberry and taking a sip of the campaign. "Dougie, this is really romantic of you… did you do this all by your self?" she asked before she took another sip.

He, too, took a bite of a strawberry before taking a sip of the campaign. "Tom helped me out a little, like he helped me get this amazing cabin. It's the best out there, and he got it scheduled for us for the week back in June." Dougie said taking another sip.

Kayla's looked at him in awe. "You did this for me?" She was having such a hard time believing that it was all just for her.

"Yeah," Dougie chuckled noticing that Kayla was on the verge of tears once more. "Baby, please don't cry. I want you to be happy. Not sad!"

"Dougie, I am so, so very happy right now." Kayla stated wiping away the tears before placing the campaign glass on top of the wooden table beside them. "So, after campaign and strawberries, what was next on your agenda?"

Dougie, then, blushed which caused Kayla to giggle. "Well, next, I planned to read to you T'was the Night before Christmas." Kayla smiled.

"Really?" Dougie nodded. "That's so sweet."

Dougie smiled at her. Only she wouldn't find it childish to read T'was the Night before Christmas on Christmas night. Dougie led her to the loveseat, and pulled the book out. Kayla crawled onto his lap and nuzzled her head into the side of his neck which caused a tremendous smile spread across his lips.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;" Dougie started. He read through the entire story. Surprisingly Kayla hadn't fallen asleep on him.

She was simply looking up at him in awe. "Dougie, you've already made this the best Christmas ever, and it's not even over yet." She kissed his cheek before crawling out of his lap.

"Awe shucks." He was blushing. "So, after I read you the poem of T'was the Night before Christmas, I was planning we could soak in the hot tub, but you aren't wearing a bikini like I asked, so I guess that's out" Dougie stated disappointed.

"Silly, I made you a promise, and I kept it" Kayla stated as she hiked up her skirt to reveal the side of her bikini bottoms which caused Dougie's face to brighten tremendously.

"Now you just made my Christmas the best Christmas ever!" Dougie said with a smirk.

He began to take off his clothes only to reveal a pair of Pink Panther boxer-briefs. Kayla giggled. "Now, why couldn't you wear a bathing suit underneath your clothes?" she asked.

"Because I'm not normal, and these are my favorite pair of underwear." He smiled at her.

Kayla laughed before shedding out of the clothes that covered her bikini, and revealed her bikini. Dougie wrapped his around her before kissing her forehead. "Hot tub?" Kayla nodded. The moved carefully to the hot tub and dipped into the water. It was relaxing. The warm water against their cold skin. It was perfect for the holidays.

Dougie flipped the switch for the turbo bubbles which caused Kayla to burst into giggles the way the bubbles brushed against her sides.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look in that bikini?" Dougie questioned as he scooted closer to Kayla.

"Nope." Kayla stated with a smile upon her lips. This seemed too surreal. Dougie: The Romantic. Awee.

"Well, Kayla, you look amazing." He placed his arm over her shoulder. He reached for something in the wooden corner that wrapped around the hot tub.

Kayla blushed. "No, I don't." She was being modest.

"Believe me, you do." He licked his bottom lip nervously. "Kayla, I know we just got in the hot tub, but do you think we could get out of the hot tub?" he asked biting his bottom lip some.

"Yeah, we have this place for a week right? There will be plenty of time for hot tubing." Kayla stated. They got out of the tub. Dougie was becoming a wreck before her eyes, and Kayla didn't even know it.

Still gripping the object from the corner, Dougie knelt down on to one knee. His heart was racing. What if she said 'No'? He couldn't handle that. He bit his bottom lip. "Marry me Kayla?" he stated. His ears were about to explode from the blood rushing to them.

Kayla burst into tears again. "Of course." She said. And with that, Dougie placed a diamond ring on her ring finger happily. This would be their most memorable Christmas, that is unless they have a kid on Christmas. (LOL)

**The End.  
Have A Happy Christmas.**


End file.
